


at the bar (idrfk)

by I_dont_know_fuck



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_fuck/pseuds/I_dont_know_fuck
Summary: Dinah Drake and Laurel Lance meet when Dinah is playing at a bar trying to forget her heartbreak after her and Vince break up and Laurel is trying to forget her daily troubles by drinking. While Dinah is singing she makes eye contact with Laurel and they feel an immediate collection. Later finding each other when Dinah is done singing and they go together and well- we all know where this is going.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Vince Sobel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Dinah Drake is at her usual bar singing her usual gig as she does most nights except when she’s with her boyfriend Vince Sobel. Well at least that is what she used to do when she wasn’t working until, her and her boyfriend broke up two weeks ago. Her boyfriend vince has been her partner in life and in her career for 2 years until they broke up. As she’s singing she looks up from the piano to find the most striking green eyes meet hers. Dinah stutters on her next note though no one realises except for this beautiful woman who just smiles at her. She continues to play through the night, constantly glancing back to see the same women. She watches this woman through the night watching her drink as if she’s trying to forget something or perhaps someone. Once she is done playing for the night she approaches the woman at the bar. She comes up to her with a soft warm smile on her face. One the woman returns happily. 

“Can I help you?” the woman asks with a smile still on her face. 

“Well I was wondering if there was a possibility of me getting the name of such a beautiful woman?” Dinah asked slightly nervously.

“Well possibly if I could get the name of a woman with such a beautiful voice.” she replied with a smirk.

“Well if you simply must know my name is Dinah. Dinah Drake.” the singer replied, returning the smirk. 

“Such a beautiful name to match one's beauty.” said the woman.

“Well thank you. I do believe it is now your turn to share your name.” said the musician.

“I’m Laurel. Laurel Lance.” the woman said with a warm smile on her face

“Well it is very nice to meet you Laurel.” said Dinah, returning the warm smile.   
"It's nice to meet you as well Dinah Drake." said the blonde woman. 

“They continue to sit there staring into one another's eyes smiling until "Well could I possibly buy you a drink?" asks the singer, feeling as if they were meant to meet.

"Well I believe I would be a fool to deny that offer." replies the woman. 

"May I ask what you've been drinking?" 

"A Vodka martini, extra dirty, stirred, not shaken." says the woman with a smile. 

"Stirred not shaken?" she questions 

"Shaken is for lightweights who like their boos watered down." she replies with a smirk "Plus it's been a difficult and hectic few days for me." she shrugs.

"Well I'm sorry about that." she says sincerely. "Is it cool if I still hang around with you or would you rather be left alone?" she questions with a hint of insecurity.

"Well it is completely up to you but I don't think I would really mind if you stuck around for a little bit. Maybe you would even let me buy you a drink?"she asks with the same hint of insecurity though with a bit more confidence and hope. 

"Well I don't know how anyone with even half a mind could possibly deny that offer. I'd love to hang around for a little." she says happily.

"Well I don't know how anyone with even half a mind could possibly deny that offer. I'd love to hang around for a little." she says happily.

"Well I am very happy to hear that. What could I possibly get such a lovely lady with such a lovely voice to drink." Laurel says oh so happily  
.   
"Well that's a good question. There's something I'd like to try. What do you think?" Dinah says, her voice dripping with innuendo. 

"Well I think that is a mighty fine idea." Laurel says with a big smile.


	2. Lets see were this goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and laurel continue flirting at the bar and then go to Dinah's apartment and we all know where that leads.

"Well I think I'm going to have a beer and then what do you say we go somewhere else so I can try that something new?" Dinah asks with a big smirk on her face. Laurel smirks around her glass while sipping on her vodka martini. 

"Well I think I would prefer we go somewhere else first and maybe get some beer on the way but you do you. And I think I may just try something new tonight too." Laurel replies after putting her drink down.

"Well I think you might actually have the better idea here." replies the musician. 

"Oh really, well I'm just filled with good ideas. Like maybe this one?" says the blonde woman with hint of insecurity in her voice before she kisses Dinah. Dinah almost immediately kisses back. They kiss until the need to breathe becomes to overwhelming. They break apart breathless both with large smiles on their faces.

"I think that was an absolutely brilliant idea." Dinah says. 

"Well I'm very glad you think so. I think I might also agree with you. I think that may be one of the best ideas I've ever come up with." Laurel say happily. 

"Well I'm sure you are brilliant but I definitely have to agree with that being a brilliant idea." Days the curly haired woman. " What would you think about coming back to my place? It's right upstairs." offers Dinah. 

"I love that idea" Laurel says before she kisses her again. 

\-------------------

As soon as they get up to Dinah's apartment Laurel is being pushed up against the door. Dinah kissing her while their hands explore each others bodies. Dinah slides her hand up under Laurel's shirt loving the feeling of Laurel's soft skin underneath her fingers. She continues sliding her hand up and starts rubbing her thumb over Laurel's nipple over her bra causing Laurel to moan into their kiss. slowly Dinah moves her lips down to Laurel's neck as Dinah continues to moan, whimper, and cry out in pleasure. Eventually Dinah takes off her shirt her bra following soon after. Dinah leans down taking Laurel's nipple into her mouth. Laurel whispering "Fuck." as Dinah twirls her tongue around her nipple. Dinah rises back up kissing Laurel's lips and continuing to fondle her breasts.  
As Dinah begins kissing her she flips them so she is pinning the musician against the wall immediately pulling her shirt off with her bra quickly following. 

"What do you want me to do to you." the green eyed blonde whispers in her ear.

"Your fingers please." Dinah whimpers as she tries to rub her legs trying to sedate the throbbing pressure between her legs. When laurel notices she puts her thigh between her legs to stop her. 

"No, we can't have any of that now babygirl." Laurel says trying to prevent Dinah from grinding against her leg. 

"Please, please, I need this. I need you." Dinah begs. Whimpering as she tries desperately to grind herself against Laurel's leg. 

"I will babygirl in due time." Laurel says as she grabs Dinahs ass picking her and carrying her until she realizes she doesn't know where the bedroom is. 

"Up the stairs first door on the right." Dinah whispers in her ear and then proceeds to kiss Laurel's neck and try and grind herself against Laurel's core which gets her a slap on the ass. As she starts to walk towards the stairs. When she walks into the room she lays Dinah down onto the bed and crawls on top of her after pulling off her jeans. She unbuttons Dinah's jeans and pulls down the zipper slowly pulling down her jeans as she kisses her way down Dinah's body until she gets down to the brim of Dinah's underwear. She looped her fingers around them and looked up to make sure this is what Dinah wanted only for Dinah to beg "Please. Please fuck me." Laurel slowly pulled down the other girls panties to find her soaking wet.

"Oh, babygirl your dripping." Laurel said as she ran her fingers through Dinah's slick. Dinah moans as she bucks trying to get more friction. "Just a little bit longer baby, just be a little bit more patient for me." Laurel whispers in her ear. 

"Please daddy." Dinah says before she can stop herself. "I'm-" 

Before she can finish Laurel cuts her off "Don't baby. Keep saying it babygirl. I love it." Laurel whispers in her ear. 

"Please daddy. I need it. I need you, your fingers, your tongue, everything.Daddy please." Dinah begged. 

"Ok baby since you asked so nicely" Laurel says as she leans down and slowly licks through her folds. Both of them moaning as she does. She continues slowly licking through her folds avoiding her clit only occasionally brushing it with her tongue. 

"Oh fuck daddy more. MORE! HARDER! FASTER! PLEASE FUCK PLEASE FUCK ME!! Laurel DadDY DADDY!!! Fuck YES OMG YYESSSSS YESSSS OHHHH MYYYYY GOOOODDDDDD!" Dinah screams as Laurel sucks on her clit as she enters two fingers into her. she continues to moan whimper and cry out in pleasure. Loving every minute of this. 

"Cum for daddy babygirl. Cum for me." Laurel says as she adds another finger as she sucks on her clit. 

"DADDY" Dinah screams as she comes. Laurel slowly brings her down from her high. Slowly pulling out and kissing her way back up Dinah's body."That was great." 

"Thank you babygirl. I'm sure your tongue is just simply amazing." Laurel says smiling wide.

\-----------------------

In the morning Laurel wakes up in an empty bed with a note next to the bed saying she was down stairs and there was coffee in the kitchen. Laurel got up put on her clothes from last night and went downstairs to greet Dinah. 

As she gets downstairs she sees Dinah looking as beautiful; as she did last night with her curly hair spread out across the pillows. 

"Good Morning beautiful." Dinah says with a large smile on her face as she turns around seeing Laurel leaning over the bar. 

"Good morning babygirl." Laurel says with a large smirk on her face referring to their fun last night. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh well I actually own the bar and had to take inventory before we open tonight." Dinah says with a sorrow look."I'm sorry I wish I could have stayed in bed this morning." 

"It's ok. Do you need any help?" Laurel asks sincerely.

"No it's ok I'm almost done. I was wondering if you would possibly want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Dinah asked with hints of insecurity in her voice.

"I would love to." Laurel says with a big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter. Thank you for all the support on the first chapter it really means a lot. 
> 
> I can't promise there will be a chapter or at least a very good/long one in the next week. School is becoming more demanding and I have finals next week but I promise to update as soon as possible.


	3. the first date (probably part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready for their first date.

"Can I pick you up at 7 tonight?" Dinah asks

Dinah's supposed to be working right now stocking the bar before it opens tonight to were the manager takes over. 

"I would love to see that beautiful face of yours as soon as possible but I can we make it 8 I have work till 7:30 and I would like to look nice for such a beautiful woman.😏" Laurel replies 

Laurel's also supposed to be working but she'd rather talk to such a beautiful woman who she's going on her first date with tonight.

She’s looking forward to this and has been since Dinah first asked her out a week ago. They had originally planned to go out two days after Dinah asked her but they both got called into work as Dinah is picking up Laurel. 

“I can’t wait. Well there’s this beautiful woman I would love to keep texting but I have to get back to work. See you tonight beautiful.” Dinah replies. 

The reply causes the blonde woman to smirk and reply “Well if you simply must. I should probably be getting back to work too. See you tonight baby girl.” Laurel sends referring to their first night together. 

Both women go back to work anxious for the day to be over and never really completely focusing on the work, their minds always drifting back to one another. 

____________________________________

When Laurel gets off work she heads straight home showers, curls her hair, chooses her outfit, and does her makeup. She decides to go with a nice short slim fitting black dress. She did a lighter smokey eye with a nice bold red lip to add a pop of color. Dianh had told her not to dress up too much but she wanted to look nice for their first official date. They had hangout eating takeout on the floor but that wasn’t really the same no matter how nice it was to cuddle up with Dinah and watch a movie after talking and eating dinner.

______________________________________________

As Dinah gets home at 6:30 she immediately kicks her shoes off after being on her feet all day. she decides she has a couple minutes before she has to start getting ready for her date. As she thinks about the beautiful lawyer a smile spreads across her face. After about a half hour she starts getting ready. She showers and puts some product in her curly hair. She goes into her closet and choses a pair of skinny ripped black jeans a black bralette with a black lacey see through shirt and her leather jacket. She is planning to take laurel on a motorcycle ride out to her favorite spot to look at the stars and eat a romantic dinner. 

_______________________________________

As she leaves her house she texts Laurel that she's on the way over to pick her up makes sure she has riding gear for Laurel and hopes on her bike. When she gets there she walks up to Laurel's apartment knocks on the door and as it swings open she sees the most beautiful person she has ever played her eyes on. 

"Wow, You look absolutely fabulous" Dinah says when she's finally able to talk again. 

"Thank you, but I have a feeling I'm a bit over dressed for whatever we are doing tonight considering you wouldn't tell me were we are going" Laurel says with a little snark. 

"Hey in my defense I told you not to dress up to much and you are probably right you would want something to cover your legs and arms we are going for a ride on my motorcycle. I would hate to see the dress go though. You look so amazing in it" Dinah says with a hint of suggestion in the last part. 

"Yeah well I'm sorry but I refuse to get on a motorcycle dressed like this. Let me go get changed real quick." Laurel said "You look amazing too by the way" Laurel whispers in her ear as she ran her hands up along Dinah's sides under her shirt and jacket after leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. 

"Thank you" Dinah says a little breathless. 

Laurel walks away with a smirk on her face saying "I'll be right back make yourself at home." 

As Laurel goes to get changed Dinah walks farther into the apartment seeing a ton of books with a large pile of files on her coffee table which she can only assume are for her job. Dinah wanders around for another minute or two before Laurel walks back out this time in a pair of incredibly tight leather pants to the point where you can see every muscle in her very sculpted legs with a red bralette and a leather jacket over top. 

"Hey you ready to go?" Laurel asks as she walks in" 

Dinah just nods not quite trusting herself to talk. Laurel grabs a hoodie as they walk out. They get down to Dinah's bike put on their helmets and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid-terms are finally over and I managed to pass thank god. Hope you guys all had a good week and like the new chapter. 
> 
> Their first date so exciting. I'll write about the actual date next chapter I just wanted to give you guys something. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next weekend. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos there may be.


	4. picnic date (hints of smut def flluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have fun on their picnic date. FLUFF. we love the fluff.

As they arrived at the field where Dinah had planned for them to have their picnic Laurel pressed further into her back in her ear saying “Where are you taking me beautiful.” 

“You’ll see lovely” Dinah says as she turns into a field and turns off her bike. They were parked in the middle of a field on a hill looking out into the city. In Front of them was a picnic set up with candles ready to be lit and food that smelt absolutely delicious. 

“This looks amazing baby girl. I’m so happy to be here with you.” Laurel says as she takes off her helmet and kisses Dinah. 

“Well I’m glad you like it beautiful. Shall we eat our dinner” Dinah replies as she gets up off her bike, takes her helmet off, grabs Laurel’s hand and walks over to the picnic. She bends down to light the candles then, stands back up and kisses Laurel again. They sit down and start to enjoy the picnic, feeding each other the food and doing lovey dovey cute stuff. When they were done Dinah pulled out a blanket they curled up together and layed down to look at the stars. 

“This is really nice. Thank you for planning this” Laurel said as she flipped over to look at Dinah. 

“Of course beautiful. I’m so happy you like this” Dinah says with a smile on her face as she flips over to look at Laurel as well. Dinah kisses Laurel rolling over and sitting on her lap she licks her lip requesting permission and Laurel almost immediately opens her mouth. Dinah depends the kiss as Laurel flips them over laying on top of Dinah and slowly starting to move her hands up under Dinah’s shirt as the musicians legs wrapped around her waist. The blonde started rubbing the brunettes nipples through her bra. The brunette moaning into her mouth pushing herself into the blondes hands. Dinah pushing Laurel’s jacket off her shoulders as Laurel pushes dinah’s off her shoulders both of them throwing their jackets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully be able to upload more often. Finally survived my testing thank god .hank you all for the support on this. This is a rather short chapter as I wanted to get something out for you guys the next one will probably be longer but also smutty. Hope you guys liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a repost because I accidentally deleted the work while editing. I tried to fix up the typos sorry if there are still any.


End file.
